


Inevitable

by Speckleflower



Series: Gabenath drabbles [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Evil Mayura, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speckleflower/pseuds/Speckleflower
Summary: "Every time I look in the mirror, I see her. And she's trying to get out."
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: Gabenath drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994413
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: GNBCAAC Halloween 2020 Prompts





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the GabeNath Book Club and Art Club Halloween Prompt event!

“Go away!” Nathalie yelled at her reflection. Except, it wasn’t her reflection. She knew it. This happened every time she caught a glimpse of herself--in her bathroom mirror, in the glare of her tablet, in Gabriel’s glasses, in the car wing mirrors she passed by.

Eyes as red as the blood she drew from biting her lip out of stress, out of fear, a smirk of dangerous intent which morphed into a snarl when she blinked, a handheld fan of razor-sharp feathers. She sent whispers after her to torment her, and she tried to shake them off in vain.

Every time she looked in the mirror, she saw  _ her _ . And she was trying to get out, and Nathalie knew she couldn’t hold her back much longer.

Mayura would have her revenge.

“Nathalie, are you okay?” Gabriel’s worried voice came from outside the toilet. Silently, she walked out, keeping her head down. When she was standing next to him, she slowly raised her head.

Scarlet eyes burned into his skull, and a smile curled across her face.

“Certainly. Except, Nathalie is no more.  _ Mayura _ is in control now.”


End file.
